Astragalus is a large genus that contains about 3000 different species, including Astragalus seed, also called Flatstem milkvetch seed or Astragalus complanatus. 
Astragalus seed is widely grown in northern China. According to traditional Chinese medicine, it is efficacious in improving vision, liver functions, and kidney functions. However, its use in skin care has not been reported.
There are many skin care products for treating skin disorders and conditions, such is as acne and age spots. Chemical ingredients in many of these products are irritating or even harmful to the skin. There is a need for natural skin care products that have no side effects.